Episode I: Rebel Sniper
by JordanH803
Summary: Follows the canon of Episode I: Phantom Menace. Will be apart of a long series of stories that will follow the canon of all the Star Wars movies. This episode will closely follow the journey of Josiezra Badgeag and other OC's and their journeys through the universe as they join the Galactic Republic in pursuit for justice.


Hey Guys! Been inactive for a super long time sorry about that. If others are still interested in my original pokemon story, I will continue that agian someday. In the meantime, I have started a new Star Wars series. It follows the movie canon excpet it now introduces some new OC's to the fold who will ultimately change how the events of the movies go. Hopefully you guys find it as fun as I think it could be. This is just a short chapter to garner some interest and get feedback. Please leave reviews for me with any tips, tricks, corrections, comments like legit anything you feel like. also, I will be taking OC's for this story. I will take some large role OC's and also some minor role OC's. PM me those characters you have and I'll let you know if I'll use them. Without further ado, the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars properties and entities listed throughout these stories

Enjoy!

* * *

Three Guardian-class Star Destroyer jump into the sun-kissed horizon of Naboo. As they land, several AAT's roll out of the sides followed by platoons of Sepratist droids. As they all fall into line with their platoons and get their mission briefing from their commanding officer, one soldier exits mission protocol as he notices a bright, gleaming reflection far off into the distance amongst the nearby mountain range of Naboo. The droid's programming causes it to quickly re-enter protocol.

"We're getting a look at about 2,500 strong Sepratist army. They're sporting 6 AAT's and about 12 platoons. No sign of high-ranking officers. Looks to be a preliminary scouting mission for their setup of a base on Naboo. Going in for further recon" a mysterious voice quickly analyzes. The voice belongs to a tall yet scrawny teenage boy. He had long white-blonde hair and emerald eyes. He was fitted out in a long blue Galactic republic pilot jacket with a black undershirt, sporting long black pants with ankle-high brown boots to finish his attire. His name was Josiezra Badgeag, commonly referred to as Jos. Jos had no strife-filled upbringing of pain and suffering like many fellow Tatooians had gone through. He lived a fairly normal life as a kid. Never got in much trouble, never had to worry about a plate at the table. He had everything one kid ask for. Yet, he still had that drive to make change in his universe. That's why as soon as he was old enough he applied to and was accepted to Galactic Republic basic pilot training boot camp. Within a week, he flunked out and was shunned by his parents, forced to live on his own and try and make ends meet on the planet. In his time at training, he did manage to pick up some recon skills and always had pretty good aim, so he put that to work as a gun-for-hire for his mysterious employer Elvory. Jos had never met him although he had heard plenty of rumors. Apparently, he was some type of Force-sensitive individual who had once trained to become a Jedi and now had his mercenaries collect information for him, which nobody has figured out what he uses it for.

Jos began to make his way down the mountains. He had a mission to continue. He needed to collect recon on the progress of the planned-Sepratist base within the annals of Naboo. Jos began to travel through the marshland of Naboo in search for the rumored construction on the eastern side of Naboo. While travelling, Jos began to notice strange things amongst the animals of the planet; They were all fleeing from their homes to the water. He was perturbed about what it could mean, but had to focus on his mission as he found a parked AAT and platoon with building materials in a giant open field. As he began to get in sniper position along the banks of a nearby river, he gets a transmission from an unfamiliar caller. It was Elvory. He never had direct contact with Elvory. He immediately picked up the transmission

"Hello?" Jos spoke into the communication device

"Get out of there, abort protocol and recon, don't get caught" Elvory quickly muttered to him and abruptly ended the transmission.

Jos was quite confused by the strange transmission. What could possibly be so important to end his mission and to abort his collected recon. It the time he had been looking away to answer, The commanding Sepratist officer had received orders from Nute Gunray to abort construction and to begin an invasion on the planet of Naboo. The commander had began a scan of the field and noticed Jos's heat signature on the tank. He began to give out a loud robotic order to the AAT. "Open fire on detected heat signature" he yelled out. By the time Jos had turned back to his sniper sight, the tank was already locked on him. His eyes widened as 3 heavy blaster shots came hurling at him

"Shit…" Jos muttered

A larger explosion came onto Jos's area as water went flying into the air and trees were uprooted and destroyed. Wildlife fled from the scorched earth in pursuit of less hostile areas. The AAT and platoon soon advanced to another area and repeated the same action. Elsewhere, more and more Guardian-class Star Destroyer came in, bringing in hundreds more AAT's and platoons. They all began to destroy the swamp-filled Naboo in pursuit of a completely-destroyed planet. The invasion had begun


End file.
